Mister Chaos
Is a new episode of a-p squad and is the debut of mister chaos, A recurring villain. Plot ( It had only been a month since ayden's recent recovery..apparently azmuth was heading here to see the omnitrix wielder.) Kelly: Okay ayden make sure you fully address Azmuth. Max Tennyson: Don't worry he's going to be fine. ( A noise was heard as azmuth appeared from a ship, He'd fly down from a floating platform.) Azmuth: Hello ayden, Have you been using my creation well? Ayden Matthews: Yes I hav- Azmuth: Not really, Right? ( Ayden looked over his shoulder to see Kelly and max speaking.) ( Azmuth hopped on to the omnitrix examining the thing.) Azmuth: Hm..your human fingers are too big for this thing. ( He suddenly pressed down on it turning him into Wolfgang.) (The loboan sighed.) ( An intro of sorts happened mimicking ultimate alien.) ( As all of the villains were shown both sides charging into one the intro ending in a green flash.) Unknown facility ( A man was walking towards a guarded facility, His left eye was red..his right eye a purple color.) ( The man was stopped by the two guards.) Guard 1: Security passport? Mister Chaos(Disguised): Here it Is..... ( He showed it as something the passport created a burst of electricity that knocked them both out..this purple electricity was an odd power.) ( He walked in finding the antidote to his problems.) Mister Chaos: So easy...this is just what I need. ( As he took the antidote he'd suddenly dissapear entirely.) Plumbers facility ( Ayden and his mom were talking..) Kelly: Okay ayden you're going to have to spend time with our guest, Are you okay with that?. Ayden Matthews: Fine.. ( Ayden Sat down turning himself into several different aliens.) ( In order: Wolfgang radiator and blurr.) ( Blukic and driba both walked over to the two.) Blukic: Oh my God azmuth! WE are like your biggest fans! Driba: Actually I am! Blukic: NO ME! ( The two argued.) Azmuth: I'm not as impresses here.. Ayden Matthews: Guess we can go for a smoothie? ( Ayden turned into blurr as he grabbed all of them, He knew blukic and driba would go with him.) Azmuth: WAIT HOLD ON! ( The citrakayah ran off as fast as he could. Even this was scary for all three.) ( Immediately blurr crashed into a table as he dropped the galvan's safely.) Azmuth: UGH that's just too much.. ( The three puked.) ( A woman shuddered.) Employee: HEY! You better fix that! ( The table had a few broken parts but nothing that can't be fixed.) ( Immediately he got a grasshopper smoothies for blukic and driba and for him a cotton candy one.) Blukic: Not the best omnitrix wielder yet. Azmuth: Now..from the details of breaking your arm I've found one person who's possible ( A hologram was shown of a girl with a petrosapien sharp limb, She wore a mostly black outfit with white hair and a pyronite hand..her red pupils glaring at the screen.) Azmuth: Project L1N a being copied from MY omnitrix, Just how bad this scientist was at copying. Ayden Matthews: That's..her? ( A man was walking through streets as cars beeped at him.) Unknown man: Oh come on! HURRY UP! Azmuth: Have you unlocked the tetramand celestialsapien or decagon vreedle yet? Those were crucial for later usage. Ayden Matthews: What are those? Azmuth: The omnitrix has those exact aliens..though you haven't discovered them yet. ( The man looked at the cars.) Mister Chaos: UGH.. such cars blocking all the true justice..ANARCHY Unknown man: WHO cares about your justice? Mister Chaos: You are apart of a falsehood..let me free you. ( Mister Chaos fired a sudden blast of purple electricity which destroyed the car and killed the man.) Azmuth: You have another hero calling I'm guessing? Ayden Matthews: YES..it's time to make sparx fly! Driba: Worst catchphrase ever! ( Instantly he transformed into radiator an atomix-like being.) Radiator: Did somebody ask for a nuclear buttwhooping? ( Meanwhile plumbers HQ was catching this.) Plumbers base. Rook Blonko: Okay send in the troops... Tyler Williams: And us.. Lily Reeves: Right? Mani Williams: I mean we're not really THAT bad. (Rook sighed.) Mr Smoothies Mister Chaos: You challenge me inhuman abomination?! I'm simply freeing you all from the real monster.. Radiator: Which means your crazy.. ( Mister Chaos laughed as he entered some sort of phase..he created literal negative energy from his palm. His appearance was that of living energy.) ( Mister Chaos suddenly fired a blast of negative energy which radiator would be sent back by.) ( Chaos fired again and again, Radiator easily dodging them and sending him flying back with a fissile whistle.) Radiator: Now..here is my new attack.. Radiator: GAMMA BAMMA! ( He chanted as the energy being flew away, People evacuated.) Azmuth: Change into something less destructive! ( Radiator became photonix.) Photonix: This is new.. ( He'd fly off following mister chaos, The villain dodged his light beams when he wa knocked down by a light construct.) ( The villain was knocked out of the air as he'd land, A blast landing beside him blinding chaos.) Photonix: Give up, You're outmatched and outpowered. Mister Chaos: Nope.. ( He'd suddenly use his negative energy and easily start to corrupt the pphotons in his body.) Photonix: Is this all you got!? I can take it!. (The cocky photonix suddenly started reversing it..) ( Mister Chaos had him beat..but he thought wrong, Out of nowhere he added more power which robbed the half-alien of his powers curing him.) Rook Blonko: For a mission you actually did good..are you alright though? Photonix: Fully operational.. ( Instantly he changed back.) ( A noise was heard as Chase held azmuth and the other two galvans.) Azmuth: Please don't use that horrid atomic alien again..it's worse enough with black lukiosapien. Ayden Matthews: OH! You mean this? Azmuth: NO! ( He turned into a black lukiosapien which resembled a dog, Instantly barking at azmuth.) Mister Chaos: Finaly..i-im cured! ( Lily Reeves just knocked him out.) Rook Blonko: Lets not get to knocking criminals out =END= Characters *Rook Blonko *Azmuth( REAL debut) *Unknown black lukiosapien(debut) *Radiator *Photonix(debut) *Blukic *Driba *Chase martins *Lily Reeves *Mani Williams *Tyler Williams *Max Tennyson *Lin(mentioned) *Kelly Matthews Notes *I apologize if this episode was rushed. I'm just beginning the titans together series. *Lin is referenced in this episode. *Grandpa max goes by Max Tennyson now *Photonix makes his debut *It's a possibility ayden has a decagon vreedle(An alien ben should NEVER know of.) Category:Episodes Category:A-P Squad Category:MercilessOne